The Air was Black, and It was hot
by dolliexcat
Summary: [GinnySnape Pairing]. RATED FOR SAFTEY not explicit. OneShot in first person of Ginny Weasley. Something I wrote just on a whim,  Hope you like it?


**A/N: This isn't like the other story I had going on, so if you've read my "I love you, Is that okay?" Fic, you may not like this one. I've rated it so for themes, (though it isn't at all graphic) just to be on the safe side. Though it wasn't originally written this way, Contains Ginny/Snape pairing, and I guess you would classify it as statutory rape? (Though it was completely voluntary..) Anyways, leave comments if you'd like to. (: xo. dolliexcat**

* * *

The air was black, but it was hot. It was making me sweat, and I could feel it soaking through the thin material of my t-shirt. It probably didn't help that I was jogging. It was after hours, and I was quiet, but I knew exactly where I was going, and exactly what was waiting for me. Months and months of nights like these had been building up to this, and as I stopped in front of the dungeon door and knocked silently, I knew exactly what I was doing.

---

His hands were everywhere and his body was calling me. It wasn't as though no one had ever gone this far with me before, but no one had ever been this serious about it, the way he touched me was as if he actually cared, as if he never wanted to let go. It may have been selfish of me to say I never wanted him to, although I knew exactly what I was, and so did he. What was happening right now was only what it was, and even if it did carry on past tonight, It could not go any further. He was him, and I was I. We were separate beings, in separate worlds, and this thing would only be a small glitch in a pre-made plan for both of our lives.

---

My eyes were wide with fear and excitement as my hands knotted in his black hair. His fingers were stroking my face as his sweet breath whispered, "It's okay, Ginevra. I won't hurt you." My young body trembled beneath him, and the closeness to him was alien. I could feel every detail of his body against mine. Although this wasn't the first time we'd met, this was the first time we'd done this; the first time _I'd_ done this. His skin was white, almost too white, and his eyes were black holes that held a depth that made me somehow very comfortable. I closed my eyes and I nodded, I was scared, but I trusted him. And he continued.

---

We stumbled clumsily out of the privacy of his office and into the larger part of the dungeon, searching in silence for the articles of clothing we'd shed earlier. The words were hard to come by, so neither of us spoke. Though, at the beginning of it all, we both knew what we were doing, the separation was not a part I rather fancied. We dressed in silence, and when we both could avoid the words no longer, he whispered my name. _"Ginny."_ I wanted to cry. I was not saddened by what I had lost tonight, I was saddened about what I would be losing tomorrow. Him. He took my hand in his and I collapsed into his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered my name again, and again, and again, and again. I did not want to lose him, but what we had done tonight would drastically change our relationship, and the courses of our future forever. We both knew it could not be. Though what I had just done with him, proved finally that I was no longer a little girl, as I stood there and sobbed into his chest, I felt like a child again.

---

The walk back to my dorm was a silent one. After he'd finally bidden me farewell at the entrance to his classroom, I managed to get myself to my correct bed though my mind had completely gone. As I crashed down into my warm sheets, my face exploded and the tears came down hard. I hadn't always known it would be him that would finally liberate my soul, but from the moment I did know I wanted it to be, There was nothing else in the world my fourteen-year-old heart could want more. Every part of my skin smelled unmistakably of him. He was everywhere on me, and yet, I knew, when I woke up tomorrow he would be no where. I would still see his face in class, and in the hallways, and at meals, but outside of my mind, we could not exist together any longer. This one sweet night had sealed the kiss on our secret relationship, and all I would have left would be the memories to reminisce on. He was not my everything, and I did not love him, but he was something. A big something. And because of the act we committed tonight, he would always be a part of me. The tears did not slow, but I closed my eyes and let his smell, and the heat absorb my skin and my conscience. We were two beings now, and only we would know of the one fateful night that was this one. And so, with his pale, sallow looking face and the feel of his dark, oiled hair on my mind, I fell finally to sleep.


End file.
